


Flower

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Husbands, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, flowers and braids, mpreg kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request for anonymous on Tumblr!While Hux is off-world, Kylo and their toddler spend time together and their son braids flowers into Kylo's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the flowers look like a brighter red version of red spider lilies !  
> ,,,,at long last i finish another request LMAO  
> would have uploaded this yesterday but AO3 wasn't opening for me lmao

**Flower**

When Hux returned with a small bouquet of red flowers, it was clear to see he had no idea what to do with them. Apparently the flowers, delicate and spindly, were extremely rare on the planet, and lasted long if the tips of their short stems were dipped in cool water once a day. Left in the ground, they would simply wither away after a week, leaving behind a single seed pod containing two seeds. They would wilt if kept in a vase of water, too. The flowers were a peace offering and gift from a planet that had recently aligned under their Empire.

Hux placed them in a small cup of water and set a timer on his datapad. "Bothersome things. This is ten minutes out of my day. Do you want them, Ren?"

"They're very lovely, but I would forget about them." Kylo noticed that their son was trying to climb onto the bed, so he lifted him up with the force. The boy huddled up next to him.

"Can I have them?" he asked Hux as Kylo stroked his hair.

"Of course you can, Aster. Every day you need to put them in cool water for ten minutes, and keep them out for the rest, or else they'll wither or wilt."

"Okay!"

-

Before bed every night Aster made sure to take care of the flowers, refusing to get under the covers until they had been given their daily water and been placed into their empty, dry vase ten minutes later. They stayed vibrant red and blooming, stems strong and flexible, with his gentle care.

Hux left for another off-world meeting, leaving Kylo and Aster behind to stay in the safe confines of the palace. Kylo was fine with that, recognizing that he needed the rest when he was almost full term in his pregnancy. Although he never liked Hux leaving without him, Phasma and her best troopers, ones he'd personally judged himself, would be guarding him.

He was feeling particularly sore on day three of Hux's absence, so he stayed in bed, leaning against a pile of pillows, after doing his morning routine, skipping dressing in his normal clothes, and getting Aster. The boy grabbed his vase of flowers and took them with him into the master bedroom. He put the flowers down in front of the window, and then entertained himself while Kylo slept some more. 

After Kylo woke up, Aster took the vase to the night stand and placed it. He managed to climb onto the bed by using Kylo's arm as a grip and smiled, proud of himself. 

Aster reached over and delicately plucked one of the flowers from its vase. He turned and wobbled up on his knees to Kylo's head. He carefully braided the flower into Kylo's hair, and looked proud of himself when it stayed it. Whenever Aster was bored, he enjoyed playing with his mother's hair, had learned from his how to braid in different ways. Kylo was letting his hair grow longer just so Aster could continue having fun. 

One by one, Aster braided each of the spidery flowers into his hair, their red bright and vibrant against the black. Based on Aster's wide smile, Kylo knew he must have looked lovely. He kept one for himself, the smallest, and Kylo put it into his hair, tucked by his ear. 

Kylo looked around for the handheld mirror in the room, and brought it over with the force. He used it to look at the flowers. "Pity your father won't see this, he'd find it beautiful. It looks amazing." Aster beamed. He sat next to his mother, scooting to be by his belly.

"When's the baby coming?"

"Two weeks."

Aster hugged his belly. "I'm gonna show you my flowers soon!" He pressed a small kiss to his belly, and Kylo smiled. Aster placed a few more kisses in case the baby had missed the first one.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
